


Baby, Baby, Please Don’t Cry

by JohnlockedDancer



Category: No Fandom, Original Story
Genre: Baby/adult, Child/Adult, Cock Sucking, Complete, Cum Eating, Cum as Milk, Cute, Cute and weird, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don’t Like Don’t Read, Don’t Try This At Home, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Finished, Gay, Giving and receiving pleasure, Hope I make myself clear, I can’t believe I’m the only one using this tag, Incest, Infant blowjob, Infantophilia, LITERALLY, M/M, May not be your cup of tea, Mild Language, Nepiophilia, Not The Way You Think Though, OCs - Freeform, Oral Fixation, Sleeping Naked, Somnophilia, Taboo, Third Person POV, This may not be your cup of tea, Tongue Sucking, Two Shot, Underage - Freeform, WHAT’S UNACCEPTABLE IN REAL LIFE IS ALLOWED IN FICTION, With A Twist, Yaoi, blowjob, cock as baby bottle, cock nursing, complete work, gay baby, no violence, seriously, soft and gentle, the first time I use that tag, this is fiction, tit kink, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer
Summary: I think there is so little content on extremely underage without violence. You’re welcome.
Relationships: Tommy Clemens/Timmy Clemens
Comments: 14
Kudos: 176
Collections: Babyfuck!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. First, before you keep reading, I want to state a few things:
> 
> 1\. This is FICTION. Ok? Ok.  
> 2\. This kind of behavior is UNACCEPTABLE in real life.  
> 3\. This ISN’T real life.  
> 4\. Enjoy at your own risk!

It was a hot summer’s evening. Tommy, bare breasted as he was, holding his newborn son in his arms, was about to dose off, when he felt his tiny infant son begin to suckle his right nipple. For some reason that he didn’t dare think about, his heart decided to pick up speed. “Hey, buddy” he cooed “I’m sorry to say, but I don’t have any milk for you.” As if on cue, the infant began to cry. Standing up, he tried his best to soothe the baby in his arms, but to no avail. 

His son, whose name was Timmy by the way, ignored his efforts completely and just cried harder. “Aw, what’s wrong, baby boy? Daddy’s gonna cry too if you keep it up. Please, don’t cry. Shh...” He bounced the baby as he made his way towards the master bedroom. He hadn’t heard any noises. His wife was most likely still asleep. As he poked his head inside, his suspicions were confirmed; his beautiful Emily lay there, chestnut curls spread over her pillow, the afternoon strays of sunlight finding their way over her peaceful face, chest rising and falling. Tommy couldn’t keep a smile from stretching his lips. Oh well. She’d had a rough night. He’d let her sleep.  
Tommy always marveled at how heavy of a sleeper Emily had always been. She’d surely sleep through a rock concert if she chose to. She was a music lover though so that would be an unlikely scenario, but still.  
He closed the bedroom door and looked into his son’s eyes. “Should we change your diaper? Is that it?” He lightly stroked the soft fuzz on the baby’s head and stepped towards the changing table.  
The diaper unfolded, he saw that everything was as clean as a newborn babe. Oh the irony. 

Tommy’s eyes lingered on his son’s soft skin, traveling down to the boy’s cocklet, when an idea struck him. Giving in to his desire, he bent his head low, and let the tiny member slide between his lips. The baby immediately stopped crying and began to giggle instead.  
Tommy realized that he’d closed his eyes, but now he opened them again and locked eyes with the baby’s. As he swirled his tongue, Timmy’s small hands grabbed onto his father’s long strands of hair and kicked his chubby legs. Tommy chuckled and hummed, hands wandering and stroking that small, soft and warm body, relishing the feel and taste of his son’s flesh.

Yes, Tommy knew this was wrong, but if it kept his boy happy, so what? Clearly, it was a win win scenario.

Before Tommy knew it, Timmy shuddered and went still. Tommy released the tiny member with a deliciously wet *pop*, bent down and kissed that soft, plump belly, fixed the diaper and carefully picked up his son’s now sleeping form.

Smiling, Tommy made his way towards the guest bedroom. He would’ve gone back to Emily, but, the guest bedroom was closer. 

Finally, they were both nestled under the covers and Tommy could drift off to sleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy was slowly waking up. He’d had such a wonderful dream: someone had given him a blowjob, however he hadn’t been able to see the person who’d made him cum. 

He startled though, when he clearly STILL felt a pair of lips tightly wrapped around his member, or rather, his cockhead. They were apparently too small and plump to be able to reach much more. 

The contented smile that had adorned Tommy’s face where he lay, sprawled out and naked (he always slept naked), quickly fell as he looked down at himself and saw...oh god. The sight that met him really really shouldn’t turn him on, especially not after the best orgasm he’d ever had, but it was his SON that lay between his legs. His BABY son. 

Timmy’s tiny hands held onto his father’s cock, nursing it like a bottle of milk. Some of the semen had escaped the child’s mouth and was dripping down his chin. And he was sleeping again. Or had he been asleep during the whole ordeal? No, Tommy clearly remembered cuddling Timmy when he’d fallen asleep.  
That means Tommy must’ve kicked off the blanket (it was a hot night as previously stated), Timmy must’ve woken up and somehow managed to crawl his way down towards his crotch and...well...Tommy swallowed thickly. 

What was he going to do now? He didn’t want to wake his son, he looked so peaceful. Oh fuck.  
Was he just going to lie there, until his wife came down? No, absolutely not. Tommy had absolutely no idea how she’d react. She’d probably think that Tommy had violated the kid (ok yes, he had, blowing baby cock was considered illegal even though he knew that his son had enjoyed it). 

Sighing, Tommy massaged his temples as he felt himself growing hard again. Fuck. What a clever mouth his son had. He couldn’t take his eyes off him. 

A noise upstairs made Tommy panic. He sat up slowly, and just as slowly began to carefully pry his son’s small fists from his member. Timmy continued sleeping though which was a relief.  
Reluctantly, Tommy lifted his son as he saw and felt the boy’s mouth slide off his cockhead, another wet pop sounding in the room. 

Immediately, the boy began crying. Without thinking, Tommy held Timmy close and pressed his lips to the infant’s. He stuck his tongue in Timmy’s mouth and Tommy felt him start sucking on it instead. Tommy shuddered and lay down, Timmy pressed close against his chest, asleep again.

Pulling the covers over them both, he figured that if Emily came down and saw them like this, it would still be better than if she saw their son blowing him. With these reassuring thoughts, he drifted off to sleep once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is now complete! Thank you so much for all your lovely comments and kudos! I really appreciate it :)


End file.
